Regardless
by Vampiyaa
Summary: One/Rose AU; Part One-point-five of the Forever and More series. Regardless of what the world thinks of them and regardless of future consequences, this is the night the Doctor and Rose will spend together. The smut scene from Ageless, Timeless.


**Beta: Miral-Romanov**

* * *

Regardless

_Previously:_

"_Doctor, 'm not leavin'," Rose sighed, a smile creeping up on her face._

_The Doctor brightened hopefully. "No?"_

"'_Course not." Gathering up her courage, she added, "I love you, Doctor." _

_He simply blinked for what felt like the longest moment in her life, looking absolutely dumbstruck. Then, startling her, he hoisted her up by her bum again (déja vu, Rose thought) and twirled her in a happy circle, crushing his mouth to hers. "My darling girl, I love you too!" He set her down and gripped her, looking excited. "Travel with me."_

_Rose smiled, tongue between her teeth yet again. "Where?"_

"_Anywhere. Everywhere. Come with Susan and I in the TARDIS, and we can see the universe."_

_Rose had to greatly suppress the urge to scream like a little girl, but couldn't control the beam that split across her face. "Are you askin' me to move in with you?"_

"_Yes," he said, forsaking his usual witty banter for seriousness. _

"_Yes, Doctor, I'll move in with you," she grinned, laughing when he picked her up and spun her again. _

_Except this time he set her down, so she was sitting on top of the console, legs wrapped around his waist, and snogged her breathless. The TARDIS's hum grew softer, as though she'd taken her sentience elsewhere, for which Rose was eternally grateful since things were starting to get heated. Hands wandered, touching, groping, but it wasn't until Rose let her hand wander downward that he pulled away with a gasp and looked nervous._

"_Rose… I'm not pretty… I'm—" he started to mumble, but she shushed him._

"_I want you, Doctor," she assured him, playing with the buttons on his dinner jacket. "Just you."_

"_Darling girl," he whispered, capturing her mouth again before picking her up and carrying her to what would from then on be their bedroom._

The Doctor, in all his brilliant, Time Lord glory, discovered the hard way that it wasn't a good idea to snog and walk at the same time.

He cradled her against his chest like she was the most precious thing in the universe, one hand holding up her bottom and the other one gently tangled in her hair as he backed out of the console room. His tongue was in her mouth and never before today had there ever been a better place for it, and her arms were around his neck, the arkytior from the corsage he'd made her brushing against the base of his neck, and his chest (among other things) felt tight with how much he loved her—

Up until his back collided with the wall, startling him so sharply he pulled his mouth away from hers and blinked. Rose laughed at his shocked expression, making him frown at her without any real edge. "That was graceful."

"Was a bit busy, you know," he said, smiling at her fondly.

"I know," she grinned, tongue at the corner of her mouth as she glanced with exaggeration at his lips.

"We shan't get to the bedroom anytime soon if you keep that up," said the Doctor on a growl, briefly nipping at her tongue as a warning.

"Could just do it in the hall," she suggested, and he actually shuddered at the images that invoked. The Time Lords would be appalled if they knew he was fantasising about fucking Rose in the hallway— then again, they'd also be appalled to know that he was in love with Rose, let alone about to do with her what they'd deemed 'base' centuries ago.

Well, all of them could sod it, he decided, and said with promise, "Next time."

She beamed with glee, and he laughed and snogged her again, this time paying careful attention to where he was walking lest he knock into something again. The TARDIS had decided to be a dear and brought his bedroom door closest to them, allowing him to back into it. He didn't drop her on the bed at first, since she pulled her mouth away to look around the room. Admittedly, in the nights by herself when Rose had been thinking of him, she'd tried to imagine what his bedroom might look like, what aspects of his personality it would reflect. She'd expected the elegant oak bookcase in the corner — probably filled with Dickens and other classics, she mused with fondness — and the large, old fashioned-looking bed at the edge of the room, but she definitely hadn't expected the odd-looking, curved chair in the corner. It looked like the futuristic version of a lawn chair, and Rose glanced at it before cocking an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and said, "The TARDIS added it. I have never used it."

"We could change that," she suggested with another sultry grin.

Gods, she was going to kill him.

"Next time," he promised again with heat, letting his hands slip reluctantly from her bottom as he swept her gently onto the bed.

The Doctor took a moment to simply look at her, strewn over his untouched covers like a goddess, golden hair spread out across his pillow like a halo around her head and the dress that made his mind go blank only two hours earlier curled around her figure. He'd imagined earlier that they were the tendrils of the Time Vortex snaked around her waist, her hips and her breasts, caressing her like a lover and dancing in her wake as she moved— he stood by that thought even now, even when he was eager to peel it off of her.

He was on top of her in seconds, tongue back in her mouth where it belonged, hand gently caressing the side of her face. Her bare leg curled around his leg, her ankle caressing his calf for a brief moment before she hooked it properly around his thigh and yanked him down. He inhaled sharply against her lips as he collapsed on top of her, allowing her to grind her front against his, the motion making twin gasps of pleasure echo through the room. Before the Doctor could pull away and gape at her, she licked his bottom lip and sipped it between her lips like he was some sort of delectable sweet. His brief bout of nervousness vanished momentarily, paired with her obvious desire for him and the scent of arousal rolling off of her, making his head fuzz. He seized her face and devoured her lips, both hands framing her cheeks as he tried pouring all the concurrently wonderful and paralysing feelings he held for her into the kiss.

Hands wandered again, his fingering the back of her dress where it tied at her waist and hers playing with his jacket buttons again, flicking it open with grace and bearing his waistcoat to her. When Rose went for the buttons of that too, his doubt returned and he pulled away.

She took one look at his expression and, before he could open his mouth to voice his concerns, said gently, "Don't. What did I say before?"

"That—" Heat crept up his cheeks and he swallowed. "That you want me." Rassilon, just saying it aloud sent a jolt straight to his crotch.

"Exactly." She reached around him and gave his arse a squeeze, making him jump. "'Sides, I love your bum."

"Er, thank you?" he said with uncertainty, but her tongue-in-teeth grin and endearing giggle made it ebb away a little.

"Anytime," she replied with warmth, making him grin despite himself.

He kissed her a third time, trying to tamp down his own insecurities but unable to stop his mind from wandering. He knew what human females from this century were like— how could someone of Rose's calibre want someone who looked old enough to be her grandfather, let alone someone who was actually old enough to be her _great_ grandfather? And it wasn't exactly like he had a nice body— it wasn't _horrible _but it was in no way that of a young man's.

Rose jerked him out of his reverie by using the leg curled around his to flip them over so that she was on top of him, making him gasp yet again. "Stop thinking," she growled, before starting to rock her hips against his in a steady rhythm that had his blood rushing south and his head spinning. She attacked his waistcoat buttons again, this time with more fervour, slipping it and his jacket off of him and bearing his chest to her wandering fingers. As her fingertips brushed through the smattering of silver hair lining his chest and disappearing into his trousers, he kissed her clumsily while fumbling with the tie on the back of her dress, shaking fingers struggling to undo the knot. She kept grinding her front against his in movements that had him rock hard in seconds, but moved her fingers from his chest reluctantly so she could reach around her back to help, deftly flicking the knot undone.

The neckline of the dress pooled around her waist in a flash of golden silk, exposing her chest to the Doctor's hungry. He took her in with no shame, fingers itching to rise up and grip her breasts, soothe the ache away from her hardened nipples with his fingers.

"Rose," he whispered reverently. "You're beautiful." Her exposed breasts blushed slightly pink from his praise, and this time he did reach up and curl his hands around them— whether to ward off the colour or to satisfy his own desire, he wasn't certain. "You are."

"I think you are too," she murmured, humming when his thumbs skimmed her nipples.

This encouraged him, releasing her breasts for the briefest of moments so he could push the rest of her dress down her legs, but his hands froze when he discovered something. Exhaling on a shudder, his erection straining in his trousers now, he said shakily, "Rose, you're not wearing any knickers."

Rose gave him another sultry grin coupled with half-mast eyes. "Didn't want any outlines to show through the dress. Plus it was kind of sexy to know I was dancing with you while practically naked."

"Rassilon," he growled, hauling her down so he could snog her again.

His hands flew back up to her breasts and handled them with vehemence, making her whimper deliciously against his lips. She attacked the zip on his trousers with desperation, pushing them and his pants down his hips. Rose stopped before they went completely down his legs, slipping her hand around his exposed length; he pulled away from her mouth and gasped for the fourth time that day since getting back to the TARDIS as she scooted forward to line him up.

Breathing heavily with anticipation, he asked, "Don't you need more—?" but she sank down on him with one sweet thrust, without any resistance at all, and his sentence morphed into a strangled groan, hands ceasing his ministrations against her breasts and gripping them tightly instead. When he realised this was going to be the outcome of the evening he'd wanted to go slowly, but he could never predict this absolute perfection, being surrounded by Rose Tyler and her tight, wet heat. Overcome, his head dropped back onto the pillow, breathing harshly as she began to move, making quiet 'ohh' noises with each gentle thrust. Pleasure sparked up his spine in little bursts, tightening his abdomen, speeding up his heartsbeat and making his breathing ragged.

"Doctor," she breathed, and he whimpered in response. "Is this okay?" He didn't answer, so she tried again. "Doctor, is—?"

"Yes!" he cried, jerking his hips forward and making her moan when his movement hit something inside her.

Three more thrusts were all it took for his control to snap like a rubber band stretched to its limit. Oh, he wished terribly that he could have held on, made her come before him like she deserved, but there was nothing to do but wait it out and take the consequences later because he was coming, and he was coming _hard. _His back went rigid, hips grinding instinctually against hers as he emptied inside her with a harsh shout before she was even close. Before he could let himself recuperate, he flipped them over so their roles were reversed, pulled out of her, scooted down and buried his face between her thighs. Admittedly the only thing he knew was that men of her century did something like this, but Rose immediately screamed out her approval when his tongue found a bundle at the top of her slit, so he concentrated his efforts there. For her, the sight of the Doctor's head between her legs was incredibly sexy— the small handful of men she'd ever been with had either never bothered to do it or had been too frightened to taste their own come, which was why it only took a brief minute before she shattered underneath his mouth, grabbing fistfuls of bedding as she cried out her release.

When the aftershocks of her orgasm stopped and satisfaction ebbed in, the Doctor lifted his head over her knees and, to her astonishment, gave her a look that could only be classified as shameful. "I'm sorry."

She exhaled a breathy, mirthless laugh. "What for?"

"I popped off like a ninety-year-old," he said apologetically, frowning when she giggled at him.

"Are you kidding? That was brilliant," she said, still snickering slightly over the 'ninety-year-old' comment.

He blinked. "It was?"

"Did it look like I wasn't enjoying it?" she said sceptically, and he flushed pink, unable to help a small smile of pride. "Besides," she added, grinning smugly. "It speaks to my prowess."

"It does indeed," he smirked, climbing back over her and snogging the grin right off her face.

She let him properly take off his trousers this time before she wove her fingers through his hair to angle his head better, resuming her original position with her leg around his, allowing her to feel his already growing erection against her thigh. She pulled away, gaping at him. He shrugged and said, "Superior Time Lord biology."

"_That _is brilliant," she grinned, reaching down and wrapping a hand around it, making him gasp yet again. "I love you," she told him gently.

"Darling girl," he breathed, nuzzling the side of her head with his nose affectionately and rocking his hips into her hand. "I love you too."

Their lips joined as their bodies did too, sliding in without any resistance. This time he made absolutely certain to keep his own arousal tamped down, concentrating solely on her. He figured out to keep stimulating the little bundle of nerves that made her shatter earlier with his fingers, making her moans breathy and sharp, and a mantra of 'I love you's were murmured on gentle exhales. When she came again, it was slow and gentle but nonetheless satisfying, and he followed just as sweetly, drifting on a fluffy cloud of bliss. They giggled when they clambered underneath the covers, realising only now that they'd been so eager they had forgotten to get under when they first arrived, and laughing harder when they also realised they'd forgotten to take off the corsage. She took it off with care, placed it gently on the bedside table and snuggled up to him for warmth and comfort, and he sighed with delight, feeling like there was nothing in the world that could ruin his happiness.

"Doctor?" she mumbled, draped over his chest.

"Yes, love?" he sighed, nuzzling her hairline again.

"Read to me?"

He smiled at her fondly, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, darling."

Although he was unwilling to leave her, he pushed aside his own separation anxiety and strode over to the bookcase, unashamed of his uncovered bum. Rose ogled it noticeably, sending him an innocent expression when he smirked at her upon slipping his copy of _David Copperfield_ off of the shelf, returning to their bed and propping his back against the headboard. Rose hugged his torso like she did when they'd shared a bed in the hospital (though at that time, both were decidedly more clothed) and he opened the book to the last place they'd left off, reading her to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: For all those darlin's out there who wanted smut in Ageless, Timeless. Wow, writing this really brought me back to the first ever story in this series :3 Last story coming up is the promised sequel to Five Days; and yes, my loves, that has smut in it too, although it has a bit more plot :p Oh, who are we kidding? This had no plot at all X3  
**


End file.
